Reunited
by sakurak504
Summary: In which the Levi Squad is saved from death after the Recon Corps leave the Forest of Giant Trees. The war is over and Levi, not knowing that they are alive, goes to commemorate the losses of his squad. Rivetra


_I've been having a lot of inspiration lately. It's weird. I hope you enjoyed Steps Towards Love. I'm really thankful to those who leave me reviews about my writing. It's truly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this story too. **Warning: there are minor spoilers**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor it's characters._**

* * *

Petra sighed. It had been three years since that day. Three years since the day she'd "died." Since they all "died". And yet, all four of them were alive and well, in the Forest of Giant Trees. Gunther, Eld, and Auruo had all lived and the four of them lived together in a little house.

On that fateful day, an old Titan Shifter had found them and nursed them back to health. None of them had actually died during the battle with the Female Titan. Their heartbeats had been too quiet. So quiet that they had been considered dead. The old Titan Shifter had died from age, but the four of them still lived in that house.

Word was that the war was over and that all Titans had transformed back into humans. People could freely roam beyond the walls now and the three military branches were disbanded. That meant that Levi was no longer needed as a Corporal.

Levi... The thought made Petra want to cry. She loved him and he loved her. They had shared a special night the day before the fateful 57th Expedition. She wondered about how he was. Was he still alive? Does he still love her? Does he even remember her anymore?

No day passed where she didn't think about him. She remembered his gentle gaze and those soft eyes that pierced through her soul. Her lips tingled from memories of his kisses and her body ached to feel his touch again.

"Levi, I miss you," she whispered. There was no point in saying that. He probably didn't even know that she was still alive. He probably never wanted to come back to the Forest of Giant Trees ever again.

She sighed again, gazing out the window at the setting sun. A tear of loneliness slipped down her cheek. Sure, she had her three good friends to keep her company, but it wasn't the same. She missed him so much. She wanted to see him again. More tears fell.

"Petra?" Eld walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Eld... What should I do now?" she looked up at the sky outside. "I don't know where he is. I... I can't live without him. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Never give up, Petra. Maybe he'll come here to visit our 'graves,'" Eld said.

Petra looked at him. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and she trembled. He immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Have faith in him. He loves you, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Believe in him. Believe that he'll come to see you."

She nodded but he could tell that she didn't believe him.

* * *

Finally, it was all over. Levi sighed contentedly as the gates of Wall Rose opened. He could finally leave this hell.

"Heichou," Eren said and then corrected himself when Levi shot him a glare. "I mean, um, Levi. We're going to leave Wall Maria and settle outside of the walls. Mikasa, Armin, and I and everyone else. Are you going to come along?"

"I will. But I have to go somewhere first. I'll meet you guys tomorrow maybe or something. Are you leaving today?"

"No, we're leaving the walls in a few days but we'll be at Wall Maria by tomorrow. Shiganshina actually. Mikasa and I wanted to... pay our respects," Eren explained.

"Alright."

"Bye for now, Levi." Eren walked away. He knew exactly where Levi was headed. It _was_ the death anniversary of his squad after all.

Levi left Karanese and headed east. He was going to **that **place. The place where Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther had died. He missed them terribly, even after three years. He actually missed the three men's lame ass jokes and suggestive comments. But most of all, he missed Petra. He missed all of her; her hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, her body pressed against his, and the brilliant smile she always flashed him.

He'd be there soon. He mentally prepared himself for all of the memories to come back.

* * *

Soon, Gunther and Auruo saw the two. They saw Petra's tear stricken face and Eld's arms around her, soothing her. It was like seeing a father reassuring his daughter.

"Petra?" Gunther asked, concerned.

"I'm okay," she insisted quietly.

"Are you missing Heichou again?" Gunther was the softest of the three men and the most understanding.

Petra nodded and Auruo stepped in. "He'll come back, Petra. I'm sure he will. He loves you after all. If anything, you might see him today." She didn't really respond to his comment, but he knew that she understood.

She stood up and sighed. "Thanks, guys. I'm going to go take a walk."

They let her go without any protest. There were no Titans to be afraid of anymore. She was never irrational, even when she was sad. They knew that she could take care of herself.

"You think she'll be okay?" Eld said.

The two men nodded. They all had a feeling that something special was going to happen soon.

* * *

Levi traveled through the forest. The ridiculously huge trees had grown even taller, much to his dismay. He had no problems with big trees, but they made him feel so short. He navigated through it with ease.

Soon enough, he found the place he had been looking for. The place where his squad had died. He could see the tree that Petra had been smashed on. Her blood still remained, the color never diminishing and never going away. He got off his horse and walked towards it, dropping to his knees.

"Petra, I miss you." He reached his hand out to touch the bark, the memories flooding his mind. He wished for her so bad. He could feel his heart cracking again. A single tear fell down onto the grass.

* * *

Petra walked silently through the forest, enjoying the fresh air and the nature. Her feet moved themselves and she found herself going towards the place where she'd "died". She might as well commemorate her own near death experience. She continued to silently walk and in no time, she reached that place.

But this time, she wasn't alone. There was someone there already. She nearly gasped in surprise. A green cloak and 3DMG gear, black hair blowing in the wind, a shaved undercut, a short but muscular man. This couldn't be...

"Levi?" her voice was timid and there was reason for it.

The man turned around immediately. Levi's face stared back at her and she had to remind herself not to get lost in those eyes.

"Petra?" his voice was disbelieving. His voice hadn't changed at all. _He_ hadn't changed at all.

Levi stared back at her. It couldn't be! How? He had seen her die! He had watched as the life drained out of her amber eyes. And here she was, her eyes sparkling with disbelief, longing, and love. So much love.

He briskly walked towards her until he stood right in front of her. She did not shy away and she stared straight back at him.

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled.

"No. I am alive and well," she smiled at him.

"How?"

"A Titan Shifter saved us. Auruo, Eld, and Gunther are well too."

Levi tentatively lifted his hand and touched her hair, brushing a stray lock behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She was afraid to touch him though, afraid that he would jerk away in disgust. Still, her hand lifted to rest on his cheek. She was satisfied when he relaxed into her touch.

However, his eyes told something else entirely. There was no disgust in his eyes. There was fear. He was afraid that he was hallucinating, that everything that was happening was a dream. A cruel dream. But she was there. She wanted him to believe that. She could see the love mixed into the fear, spurring her on more.

"I'm here, Levi. Don't be afraid. I love you, and I always have. The past three years have been hard and I thought about you everyday. Please, believe that I'm here. So don't be afraid. I'll never leave you again." Her hand gently stroked his cheek and he knew that it wasn't a dream. He wasn't dreaming. The woman he loved dearly stood in front of him, never to leave his side again.

She must've seen it in his eyes because the next second, he felt her lips on his, caressing his mouth lovingly. His hands dropped to her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed her back fiercely, the sadness of the past three years reflecting in that kiss.

A tear of happiness escaped her eye and drifted down her cheek and to their joined lips. They broke apart, the contrasting saltiness of the tear stinging his lips.

"I love you Petra," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Levi. Welcome back."

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? I can't write fluff, if you didn't know. Anyway, if the plot sucked and you didn't get it, basically, the Levi Squad was saved by someone and the four of them are alive. Levi goes to find her and they reunite. That's it. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review._

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
